Dreams Come True
by Under-Empty-Smiles
Summary: She has a baby bro. She has a speech problem. She has to be a ninja and save the day along with her friends. Will she find love in a mission? Will she stay with him? I think so... IdateOC Meh No Owny Naruto!


Idate Morino One-shot

Idate Morino One-shot

Requested/dedicated to: Yumiko12345

I hope this kind of reaches your expectations…well if it does not I am sorry, but I will have a Kiba one-shot coming soon. Hope it takes up some of your time when you are bored! …

Your Character: Mayumi Kimura  
Age: 15  
Gender: female  
Hair Color: long, black  
Eye Color: pink  
Appearance: i153./albums/s230/bob12345010/PictureofMe.jpg  
A bit about him/her Like, depending on what the anime is, say its Naruto. What village are they from? That sort of thing. As well as personality-wise and past.: Here's the info:

Personality: she's like Hinata on Naruto; shy/timid (especially around Idate), sweet, kind to everyone, loving/caring, even-tempered, gets hurt easily, soft-spoken  
Extras: has a ninja bunny named Amai, likes to bake desserts, is terrified of bugs but doesn't tell Shino, plays the flute  
Past: Mayumi's parents were killed by the Nine-Tailed Fox when she was younger, and she has been alone ever since. At the age of 10, the Legendary Sanin, Tsunade, trained her and she soon became a well-trained medical ninja. Mayumi also inherited Lady Tsunade's strength, which also helps her in battle. Mayumi also has a baby brother named Akane. She does not really blame Naruto for the death of her parents. Though when he uses that power she is a bit sad and angered.

You and the rest of the team rushes in to see what is so important that Tsunade-Sama sends you guys: Team 7. We have to protect a guy…that is not very specific… "Do you understand?!" She declares. "HAI!" the others say, you just nod your head in agreement. The others leave quickly, but you stayed needing to ask Tsunade a question.

"Umm…Hokage Sama? Umm… how long …are we going to be…? I cannot leave…my brother alone…for to long." You spoke in a very quiet voice. "Let's see Mayumi-san. It should not take more than a few days. One week tops. Do not worry about Akane; I will take care of him. Okay? Just go out there and prove to them how strong you can be! I did not train you for nothing. I know there is something there!" She tried encouraging you, but to no avail. "Thank you sensei."

One week, without my brother…I wonder if that will be a good idea. Maybe, I should just stay. No! I will not abandon my team. Even if I am a little weak. While packing you look back at your brother… sleeping soundlessly. I hope that he will be all right.

Somewhere deep down, like a gut feeling, you knew something was up. Something was going to change. However, you pushed it aside. You picked up your flute and put it in its special case, left some chocolate cookies for sensei when she picks him up, and took Amai (The bunny if you did not read it through).

-- FAST FORWARD TO THE CAFÉ PLACE THING! --

While quietly drinking you tea a boy comes up to your table. You look up from the cute bunny of yours to meet a cute boy that you wish was yours. He is…very handsome. I wonder who he is? He looked all around and his eyes landed on you. Well after he said that, he hated ninjas and had gotten you upset.

"Well, hello! Who might you be cutie?" The boy asked. Turning a soft rosy pink, you answered. "My…my name is…is Mayumi Kimura, sir. I umm…really don't appreciate you…trash talking about…umm…ninja's sir." You spoke up a little. Just to get a small point across. You were angered. "What is a cute person like you, Mayumi, doing being a ninja?" Now you were irked. It felt like he was talking bad about you. Yet, he was complimenting you at the same time. Telling you that you were pretty but weak. It was confusing...you could not find a way to answer. This boy, he confuses me. Did he just compliment me or insult me? I do not know. "Umm, I am a ninja because…I wanted to be one, sir. If you please excuse me-." You could not finish because of Naruto. He had caused a fight. Then he just left. When he did, the bill came.

**He made us pay for his things. **

He was sneaky. Everyone looked only to have found him gone. Sasuke went to see and he was almost long gone. You took off with the others to track him down. "Scare him Mayumi. Make him stop." Sasuke directed me. (Sasuke had seen you train before with Tsunade- Sama) I did not want to do such a thing to a boy like him. I mean he could have a very reasonable reason as to why he made us pay. I do not know if I should. Something tells me not to, but he is the leader. I guess I must. "Hai."

"Ninja art: time arch jutsu" you whispered. This technique is something like the Mangekyou Sharingan. It can make you relive your worst fears or your best. Anyway, it is practicably unbeatable. Hopefully it does not do much damage. I only made it to last a little while. It should not be that strong Still when you caught up to him, he was shaken. I am sorry boy. But what has to be done, has to be done. He then ventures into telling the story of the lost wallet. See a reasonable explanation

-- FAST FORWARD TO INSIDE THE HOUSE OF THE CLIENT--

Naruto being Naruto tries to be all manners. It did not work. "Sir, umm we are here on behalf on the village Hidden in the Leaves. Tsunade-Sama sent us on a mission to protect your runner, if I am not mistaken. Do you mind giving us a note unto why this is needed?" You spoke a little bolder than usual. However, you know this person. He was the one who allowed Tsunade to borrow money once.

He gave you the information. That the opposing clan was trying to take over the land. That this race would determine it all. That they always sent ninjas and because of that, they failed. This year they chose to fight back. Also, that they were no rules unto how to run this race. So that there could be a plan on how dirty you were willing to play.

After the introductions, he let the runner show himself. His name was Idate Morino, the boy that insulted/complimented you in the teashop! So that is his name! He must be fast to be running for the clan. However, why is his name different from that of the clan's? Oh well, he might just be the runner. So Naruto was in charge of watching over him until the race begun. Boy, it was not the best plan. Seeing them from afar, you could see that it would not turn out well. Hopefully, Naruto would let him live until after the race.

-- FASTFOWARD TO THE RACE (after the bad start…genjutsu part) --

"Do they know that it is a genjutsu?" You ask concerned that they might hurt themselves. "I hope so, but knowing Naruto…probably not!" Sakura answered, trying to reassure you. Right now though, Naruto was not your concern…Idate was. Before they ran off a cliff, Naruto was holding unto him and they were holding onto Naruto. You got down the cliff until you were behind Idate.

"MAYU-CHAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU COULD HURT YOURSELF!" Naruto yelled. Apparently, he did not exactly trust your strength. "Naruto! Just trust me… I am stronger than I appear. Besides, if I do not do something you are going to die. They can't hold unto you forever." It hurt you very bad that he did not believe you or trust you. But, you did not let that show…not now that you have to save him. Concentrating chakra to the tips of your toes, you pick up Idate and put him over your shoulder. "I am sorry about this. It was a double genjutsu. I hope you don't mind the way I have to hold you." You whispered to him. "Not at all. You are saving after all." He responded. Soon after you pick Naruto up and apologize to him too. Then you drop them off on the ground and flip in the air and land next to Sakura. They stared wide-eyed at you for having that much chakra control and strength. "Amai, do you mind getting Naruto's weapons. They are at the bottom of the cliff. I'll help you get down…" You were becoming serious. If we do not work together or if we slip up…we could die! "Hai, Mayu-chan." The cute rabbit answered. Again, they looked shocked. "She is a nin-bunny. Hope you do not mind. Do you?" They all responded that it was okay. Therefore, Amai promised to meet up with you at the designated area. Or until I summon her again. You were on your way again.

From then on, you did talk a little stronger and fought harder but still looked weak. You do not want to show off everything.

Idate seems to keep an eye on you more often that the others. He talks to you more and is affectionate. You wonder why but that thought never lasts.

-- FAST FORWARD TO WHEN YOU ARE POISONED--

Once you were poisoned, they left. Sakura was about to use a pill. "Sakura, don't use it, it might come in handy late on." You reassured her. "Then how are we going to get this poison out of our system?" She asked aggravated. "Trust me." Then you started doing hand signs. Once finished, your hands glowed green and you healed them all and cut them a little near a minor vein to get rid of the poison. Once again, they were amazed. Soon after you had found the cave and Idate told you the story of his past you were depressed. Instead of moping, you took out your flute, stood outside the cave, and began playing a nice soft song that could be used as a lullaby. Naruto and Sakura went to sleep. Sasuke just acted as if it did not matter…though you could tell he was impressed. Idate came out and looked at the stars. Plopping down next to you, he spoke. "You play very nice. It was entertaining you know." Blushing you thank him. I am beginning to suspect that I care for him deeply.you two talked a long while until he fell asleep.

"I see you have a crush Mayumi." Sasuke was talking to you. After an hour or two of arguing the fact in a polite matter, you excused yourself to take first shift. You tied your long silky hair up and kept alert. Until, that is you fell asleep and Naruto took over.

-- FASTFOWARD TO WHEN HIS SENSEI COMES IN! --

Though you fought hard and was practically beaten to a pulp, you did not win the fight. You did manage to keep him off Idate. That is when you finally blanked out and lost consciousness. Even if it was only for 10 minutes. When you re awoke, Naruto had won the battle and Sakura had saved Sasuke from his demise. She had told you both to keep going that they would meet up with you people.

I hope that they are safe. you ran after Naruto and Idate. Soon you caught up. Running right beside Idate you wished him luck to when he passed the finish line. Then, you slowed down to meet Naruto. When you reached the top, he had won.

Elated that he won, you rushed towards him and hugged. "I knew you would win, Idate-san. I knew it." He was indeed happy that you were hugging him, but did not know what to do. Before he had time to think he lifted your chin up, held it firmly and locked eyes with you. "I am glad that you trusted me. Because I trust you…" Slowly he leans in for a kiss. You close your eyes and await the magic. When the touch comes, it was amazing.

You had felt the sparks; you knew he was the one. "I love you, Mayumi." "I love you too…I love you too." Around you, you could hear awe's and oooooohhhh's. However, that did not matter. You both loved each other.

When it came time to go, you had to think real well. In the end, you decided against it. You had found love here and decided to keep it. Before you forgot though, yes, you did return the weapons to Naruto. In addition, you asked if Tsunade can come with your brother, you needed to talk

--FASTFOWARD TO WHEN TSUNADE APPEARED! --.

When she came a few days later. You did talk. She handed you your brother Akane, and you thanked her. You had become stronger and less timid. You begged for forgiveness but you wished to stay in this wonderful place with your new boyfriend. She agreed to that as long as when you were needed in Konoha, you would come. You agreed. After hugging your sensei, she left. Idate was right beside you, hugging your waist when you said you last good-bye to the village you loved. "I would go with you to Konoha if it means that much." He had told you. "Nah, they can wait ne? Just a…little…while….longer…" You had said that between the kisses he was giving you. This is a dream come true. Dreams come true

--EPILOUGE--

After a long while (20 years old now) you both got married and had two kids, twins, Nami and Sorano. Three years later you had a baby boy named Kisho. The both of you lived happy…death still did not part you. The life you lived until the very end was a real dream come TRUE!

Sorry that there was so many fast forwards, but I do not remember the whole arch so I did my best! Told ya it will come out on Saturday! Still has not passed 12:00! In your face!


End file.
